Dragon Kid Adventures
''Dragon Kid Adventures ''is an animated television series chronicling the adventures of Johnny Lee. This series ran on Terrible Toons from September 9, 2000 to July 8, 2005 for a total of 95 episodes, or 5 seasons. Reruns are shown on Toonatown XD. Plot 14-15 year old Johnny Lee is an expert at martial arts who lives with his uncle, Papi & his cousin, Sakura. After defeating a bunch of Foot Clan ninjas, he stumbles upon the Dragon Talisman. Ever since then, he was bounded to protect it from falling into the hands of the Black Fist. He travels to collect the other supernatural talismans (similar to Jackie Chan adventures) to stop the Black Fist. Characters Main article: List of Dragon Kid Adventures Characters The main protagonists are: *'Johnny Lee '- An expert martial artist who trains hard and is the beholder of the Dragon Talisman. He lives with his uncle and cousin and goals to stop the Black Fist and their raid of terror on Chinatown City. His main love interest is Rose. *'Sakura '- She is Johnny's 12 year old cousin who is a troublemaker and loves to do devious things. She enjoys pranks and loves making Johnny's life harder for him. However, she does care for her cousin and will come through for him. *'Uncle Papi' - He is Johnny's uncle and the master of the Tenjen Dojo. He runs it and trains Johnny and Sakura so they can protect the Dragon Talisman. *'Reggie' - He is Johnny's best friend and usual partner in crime (other than Sakura). They have many things in common and they love to fight the bad guys. *'Rose '- She is the main love interest of Johnny. She is shown to get irritated whenever Johnny does something stupid but does care for Johnny. Seasons Main article: List of Dragon Kid Adventures Episodes There are 5 seasons with 95 episodes in total. Magical & Supernatural The series covers a broad list of talismans, similar to the ones of another series but different powers in its own way. 'Talismans' *'Dragon: ' Power and ability of Combustion. Allows highly destructive and explosive pure fiery energy to be discharged from the Talisman. The dragon Talisman fuses to the wielder's hand. Found in a volcanic cave,it is shown to draw power from the users emotions. *'Typhoon: '''Power and ability of '''Sonic Speed'. Can move faster than the speed of sound without a trace. Episode List This is a list of episodes of the television show Dragon Kid Adventures. Dragon Kid Adventures was a successful children's animated television series chronicling the adventures of a fictional character known as Jonathon "Johnny" Lee. This series ran on Terrible Toons! from September 9, 2000 to July 8, 2005 for a total of 95 episodes, over 5 seasons. During its run, it was also shown on Cartoon Network, and afterwards its reruns landed on Toon Disney's Jetix block. An Arabic translation has been airing on MBC 3 since early 2006. There have been several toys and video games based on the series.[1] Season 1 (The Twelve Talismans) Season 2 (The Demon Sorcerers) Season 3 (The Talisman-Powered Animals) Season 4 (The Oni Masks) Season 5 (The Demon Powers)